<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【带卡】恋情的终结 by Lucas0915</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754495">【带卡】恋情的终结</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucas0915/pseuds/Lucas0915'>Lucas0915</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 请不要pua心理医生（</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:02:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucas0915/pseuds/Lucas0915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>六代目为数次尝试自杀的战犯宇智波带土找了一位名为斯坎儿的心理医生。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, はたけカカシ／うちはオビト, 旗木卡卡西/宇智波带土</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【带卡】恋情的终结</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>来者穿一件深橄榄色的轻型大衣，衣摆是便于活动的长度，悬于膝盖上方，被几滴雨水沾湿成了更深的颜色。<br/>带土抬了抬眼睛，只庆幸那人不是旗木卡卡西。<br/>他放松了全身的肌肉瘫坐在他们为他准备的椅子上。这是审问专用的椅子，设计出来就是要让你坐不了多久就腰酸背痛。带土乖乖配合了所有的审问和指控，有问必答且事无巨细，只要旗木卡卡西不在现场。<br/>这是他被困在这个地下牢房的第十五天，此前他尝试了不下二十种自杀方法，并且坚持不向卡卡西说一句话。无论如何，只要来者不是卡卡西，带土便提不起兴趣来运作大脑。<br/>而带土今天的访客像是从很远的地方赶来的旅人，鞋头沾着新鲜的泥水，鞋带一丝不苟地系到最上方且两边对称。他走进来，匆匆朝着带土微笑，抬手理了理松垮又已经下滑至肩膀的围巾，似乎有意要摘下来，带土也因此窥见了那藏在短绒纯色面料里的白皙脖颈。<br/>仅一瞬间，那人就重新调整了围巾的位置，似乎最终判断自己不该把过多的皮肤暴露在这阴冷潮湿的空气里。他拉开椅子坐下，身子挺得笔直，双手叠放在桌面上。对方正细细打量带土的面部，用那种参观博物馆的表情。<br/>他也许是从很远的地方来的人，也许是第一次进入火之国。带土想到。带土从那双浅灰色的眼睛里读出一点紧张和敬畏，这让他觉得很有意思。因为，比方说，你从来没法从旗木卡卡西的视线中读出这种情绪。<br/>于是，为了表示礼貌，带土也稍微坐直身子。</p><p>卡卡西一直拦着不让我自杀，带土想，也许有朝一日我会成为木叶的景点。花一千日元参观一次沮丧的战犯，多么划算。不准喂食，不准拍照，只能隔着铁丝网远远观望。或许卡卡西会买光所有的票，带土转而想，又或许卡卡西会成为饲养员，和他一起待在那笼子里——<br/>带土强迫自己把思绪从卡卡西身上移开。他对着面前的人说：“你是谁？谁要你来的？”<br/>棕色头发的男人闻言朝前倾着身子，要隔着这张大桌子跟带土讲话似乎让他很不适应。<br/>带土猜测着他的职业。看样子不像忍者，他想，也许是情报部门的人——或许是记者，还是作者？或许是要来采访我，然后为我作传。《谁也不是的男人——宇智波带土是如何空耗一生的》。带土想着，右手抚摸着左手手腕的深红色印记，那是手铐留下的。<br/>棕发男人说：“您好，您好，宇智波先生。我叫斯坎儿。”<br/>“奇怪的名字。”带土评价道。这些天他见了太多人，当然了，按照频率算，十个人里有九个是旗木卡卡西。每一次带土找到了新法子自杀，卡卡西都要造访这破地方，变着花样带些甜品来，锲而不舍地要撬开他的嘴巴。<br/>带土知道他的意图，他想要自己这条一文不值又十恶不赦的生命继续下去，他才不会让他如愿以偿。垃圾放久了只会腐败发臭，他想，这么显而易见的道理，卡卡西为什么不明白？<br/>斯坎儿笑了笑，这张完美无瑕的脸上的笑容比起卡卡西要稚嫩许多。局促又迫切，他是在想要讨好我吗？带土把双手枕至脑后，两脚架到了桌子上，给自己找了个舒服的仰躺姿势，尽管他知道不到十分钟，这把椅子又会硌疼他的背部。<br/>卡卡西要是在场，带土绝对不会这么做的。卡卡西要是在场，他不会做任何事，只会一心祈祷自己能就那样变成一座沉默的雕像。<br/>“是六代目大人叫我来的。”斯坎儿继续说，这是个危险的尝试，他看到带土很快抹去了脸上所有表情。<br/>他是在讨好我，带土眯起眼睛，而且他是因为“六代目大人”才讨好我。<br/>“是这样，宇智波先生。六代目大人正在建立一种全新的体系，他在五影大会上提出要关注忍者的心理健康，为各村注册在案的忍者建立医疗档案，定期接受心理辅导和疏通，尤其是在战争过后——”<br/>带土上下打量面前的人，不祥的预感越来越强。此时他的目光中已经带上了怀疑和抗拒，斯坎儿没有放过这些细节。<br/>带土抬高音量说：“你是心理医生？卡卡西给我找了个心理医生？”</p><p>坦白说，带土有些生气。对于不熟悉心理学的人来说，突然被安排一次心理咨询总像被骂了声“神经病”那样令人不满。不让该死的人去死，带土气冲冲地想，究竟他妈的是谁有病？卡卡西！<br/>斯坎儿又一次郑重其事地挺直背部，收紧他的下巴，像是新入职的职员第一天参加例行早会那样。他说：“是的，我是。我受火影大人的邀请来到木叶，做些心理咨询的工作。来见您则是他对我的私人委托。”<br/>斯坎儿有一头棕色的柔软的头发，蓬松而微卷，刘海总是随着他说话的动作垂下来遮住眼睛。<br/>带土并不讨厌这副外貌，只是这一切都只能使这位先生显得更加天真。<br/>“所以呢？”他说，又一次改变姿势，因为这张椅子实在让他忍无可忍，“你也说了，‘注册在案的忍者’，那些家伙的心理健康才至关重要，是不是？你可不该来地牢找那样的人，先生。赶紧跟守卫说一声带你出去，我可不能保证你的生命安全。”<br/>带土冷下脸恐吓这位年轻的心理医生，他猜测他至少比自己年轻五岁，而他少得可怜的人生经历里很快要添上浓墨重彩的一笔：被四战战犯威胁。<br/>当然实际上带土什么也不会做，他也什么都不能做。他被封住了查克拉，体力也因为战争后遗症而大不如前。他感到自己就像马戏团里那些被拔掉了牙齿和指甲的大熊，如今只能做些踩着独轮车拉手风琴之类的荒唐事。<br/>然而斯坎儿的表现出乎他的意料。那张脸确实显出怯意——如果没有，带土倒要心生怀疑了——可很快又被一种主场作战的从容取代。<br/>带土看着这些表情闪过那张漂亮的脸，这位医生倒是努力显得不动声色，带土想，可这些努力在他眼中就像过家家。这证明了卡卡西主张的针对忍者的心理辅导必将是毫无用处的。忍者的心理素质怎么会比那些坐办公室的心理专家们差？他们这些念书升学长大的人，怎么能帮到浑身沾满鲜血又深知如何隐藏真实意图的忍者？</p><p>说服他接受自己的治疗，这将是第一道难关。斯坎儿想着，继续控制着脸上的表情，像是躲在幕布后头操控木偶。带土如今对他的看法，正是他想要努力塑造的，从这个角度看，或许一切都进展顺利。<br/>斯坎儿忽然站起来，扬手叫来守卫。带土默不作声地观察他的动作。在这位年轻的医生离开之前，带土还想再看一眼那张脸。毕竟他每天能见到的只有脸色铁青的守卫，最多就是只露出半张脸的卡卡西。这么漂亮的脸可不常见。<br/>但斯坎儿却并不是要走。他说：“对不起，能不能请您给我们换两把更舒服的椅子？——是的，是的。我是六代目大人派来的，这是我的证件。——是的，是的，您知道那把椅子的设计有多离谱。我是要谈话，而不是审问犯人。”<br/>守卫很快带来两把更舒服的椅子，椅背上还有支撑腰部的软垫。斯坎儿又低声要他们撤走了那张隔在两人中间的桌子，拉近了两把椅子的距离。<br/>带土目瞪口呆，两人重新坐下。<br/>他在讨好我——！他在因为旗木卡卡西的委托而讨好我——！旗木卡卡西在讨好我！带土心中迅速鸣响警报，他最害怕的事情还是发生了。他害怕卡卡西朝自己表露的任何善意，因为他清楚自己配不上那些东西，他想要在自己动摇之前结束生命就是这个原因。<br/>如果他能干净利落地变成一块慰问碑，他想，那样才更容易接受卡卡西的原谅和他一次次带来的红豆糕。作为慰问碑的宇智波带土至少有一部分是个英雄，而不是像我这样，是个彻彻底底失去价值的混蛋。<br/>带土忍不住问斯坎儿：“为什么做这些？我说过我不需要什么心理治疗。我好得很。我没有——你们怎么叫它的来着？没有得抑郁症、躁郁症、睡眠障碍。什么都没有！我好得很。你去告诉旗木卡卡西，我好得很！”<br/>“这是为了改善谈话的环境，”斯坎儿说，“您说心理治疗，宇智波先生，可这并不是心理治疗。火影大人要我来和您聊聊，似乎是因为你们两人间有些什么问题。”<br/>“什么问题？”带土说，他情绪激动，嗓门再拔高一分贝就要引来看守的注意了，“什么问题？我杀了那么多人，又差点杀了他！你说有什么问题？！”<br/>“宇智波先生——如果可以的话，请允许我称您为带土，也请您直接叫我的名字。”<br/>“随便你叫什么。斯坎儿。”<br/>“带土——”<br/>带土打断他：“你非要在每句话前加我的名字？”<br/>“对不起，”斯坎儿说，“是的，我了解一些关于四战的事情，六代目大人也曾尝试告诉我——”<br/>带土再次打断他，他好像故意要用这种没礼貌的行为激怒面前的人：“卡卡西是怎么说我的？”<br/>斯坎儿对上他的视线。正中下怀，他想。<br/>他说：“你为什么想知道这个，带土？”</p><p>带土猛地站起来高举双手，又像挥剑一样劈下：“什么为什么？我想知道，于是就问了！你要是不想说，我们可以——等一下，我知道了，这就是治疗的一部分，是不是？分析我的每个行为和每句话。告诉你，斯坎儿，我不喜欢这样，也请你把这句话告诉卡卡西。告诉他别他妈浪费资源找医生来分析一心寻死的人渣，拜托，行行好，放过我，也放过他自己——”<br/>斯坎儿平静地看着带土的眼睛，他的表情跟刚开始不一样了。他显得更冷静，更从容，仿佛从这一秒开始，掌握局面的就成了他。<br/>带土知道为什么，他没花几秒钟就重新安静下来。刚刚的那一番话，连他这个对心理学一窍不通的人都能读出些危险信号。这话坐实了他和这位斯坎儿之间的关系——医生和病人的关系！他知道这位医生会怎么想，他一定会把这几个词写在笔记本上：“抗拒治疗”“情绪不稳”“自杀倾向”“自我厌恶”。<br/>他会把这些告诉卡卡西吗？卡卡西会因此更加担心我吗？不，不——不要这样！带土颓然跌回他的椅子，很快又抬起头，面无表情的脸似乎在发怒边缘。<br/>“带土，”斯坎儿说，“我说过，这并不是治疗。我只是受六代目大人的委托，要来与你谈谈。当然，我希望我们之间的对话能对你有帮助。根据我的经验，带土，正面谈论某些问题也许正是解决那个问题的答案。”<br/>斯坎儿注意到带土嘴上呼之欲出的反驳，不要太过抽象了，他提醒自己，继续说道：“而你刚才问的，六代目大人是怎么描述你——他确实想和我描述你的情况，但我拒绝了，因为我不习惯这么做。我喜欢在看完一场电影后再阅读影评，而不是倒过来。”<br/>斯坎儿朝前倾着身子，手肘撑在膝盖上，双手交叉着搭在一起。他的靠近让带土闻到一股清爽的肥皂味，这可不是赶路的旅人身上该有的味道，带土第一时间质疑到，可他并不讨厌这味道，正如他并不讨厌斯坎儿又一次在句首加上了他的名字。<br/>带土取回这个名字也不过几天，他还不习惯。而且，这个名字从卡卡西嘴里跑出来时总是带着无以言喻的沉重和期待，仿佛卡卡西每次和他说话，都是在向这具缝缝补补的躯干里呼唤另一个更稚嫩更完美的灵魂。因此，他总是害怕卡卡西叫他的名字。<br/>可如果这位年轻友好的医生说的是事实，那么他确实对我的情况一无所知。看完电影再阅读影评，多么精妙的说法。一无所知的人，准备接受一切的人，多么可贵的人！他长得又那样好看，和他聊聊能有什么不好的？<br/>不，不，想清楚。这是卡卡西派来的人，派来阻止你自杀的人！他会把你们的谈话泄露出去，朝你最脆弱的地方穷追猛打，追问一个个为什么，尝试分析你的行为动机，尝试分析你的一切。想清楚，你希望受到分析吗？你所渴求的，难道不是稀里糊涂地死去以了结这一切吗？<br/>这样的思考让疲惫顷刻间压倒了带土的身体，他摆出和斯坎儿同样的姿势分散身体的重心，再度拉近了两人间的距离，仿佛他们是两个许久未见而预备促膝长谈的老友。<br/>出乎意料的是，斯坎儿竟伸出一只手拍了拍带土的肩膀，仿佛在劝慰他无需多虑，他的善解人意反倒让带土怀疑他是不是用了什么奇怪的忍术。<br/>斯坎儿柔声说：“我的原则是，对话必须建立在互相信任上，带土。我承诺我将与你坦诚相待，如果我的诚实能换来你的信任的话。我会从专业和个人的角度提供我能提供的最大帮助，可你得愿意告诉我你的困难。”<br/>斯坎儿清楚这是一个危险的承诺，因为他从一开始就在撒谎，这把他摆在一个摇摇欲坠的立场上。但他没有其他办法了。<br/>带土说：“动机呢？你为什么想要帮助我？”<br/>斯坎儿说：“首先，我是医生，我做这行。其次，六代目大人要我来陪你谈谈，这说明你是个不同寻常的，足以引起六代目大人这种程度的关心的人。这引起了我个人层面对你的兴趣，带土。”<br/>诚恳又中规中矩的回答，带土没法判断这到底是不是实话。可看着那双眼睛，他发现自己没法不去相信。有个人承诺聆听你的一切的诱惑并不是那么容易抗拒，带土很快缴械投降了。<br/>不过他说服自己，他是对斯坎儿投降，而不是对卡卡西。<br/>带土说：“好吧，好吧，医生。我们要从哪里开始？”</p><p>带土没法忽视自己的让步让斯坎儿流露出多么明显的释然和喜悦。他对我抱有个人层面的兴趣！带土想着，忽然对接下来即将发生的事情充满了期待。<br/>“从你想说的任何事情开始，带土。实在想不到的话，就描述一下你的一天。我们会从中找到些值得展开聊聊的东西的。”<br/>“跟你说，我想自杀想得不得了，每一次找到了新法子，他们就忙不迭来阻止我。然后，第二天，或者事情发生后的一个小时，卡卡西就会过来，带着一大堆甜品。”<br/>斯坎儿显然已经切换到了专业工作者的模式，带土看到他脸上出现了小心又专注的表情，嘴角的弧度牵绊着那颗小痣。<br/>带土的视线一次又一次扫过他白皙无暇的肌肤，描摹着脸颊的轮廓。这张脸让带土想起自己的脸有多么令人沮丧，还有卡卡西的那张——这两位忍者脸上都带着可怕的伤疤，他们为对方留下的伤疤。而带土感到自己几乎无法承受这样复杂的关系了。<br/>“六代目大人带着甜品——”<br/>“我说，你可不可以不要叫他六代目了？叫他卡卡西，否则我们聊不下去。”<br/>“卡卡西，”斯坎儿纠正道，“他带着甜品来找你做什么？”<br/>“他来劝我活下去！他来劝我活着赎罪！他来阻止我的自杀！”<br/>“会不会有另一种可能，”斯坎儿说，“是你知道自杀的行为会让他来看你——”<br/>“不要胡说，医生。”带土沉下一张脸，“你说我想见他？我用自杀博取他的注意力？这不可能。我不想见他，我不和他说一句话，他是我最不想见到的人。”<br/>斯坎儿的心怦怦直跳。他正要触摸到问题的核心，他知道自己不能搞砸。于是他说：“为什么，带土？”<br/>带土沉默下来，靠着他的椅子朝后仰躺下去，拉远了和斯坎儿的距离。许久，他说：“这场对话会被我们以外的任何人知道吗？”<br/>斯坎儿说：“我以我的职业生涯作担保——”<br/>带土不耐烦地打断他：“即使是你的雇主，旗木卡卡西问起来，即使他用六代目的身份向你施压，要你说出一切，你也会站在我这边，保守我们的秘密吗？”<br/>斯坎儿说：“是的，我保证。”</p><p>带土似乎放下了戒心，双臂不再横抱于胸前。他抬起右手，几根手指握住自己的下巴，指腹慢吞吞地蹭过伤疤和三天量的胡须。<br/>“你说不想见卡卡西，不想和他说话，带土。为什么？”斯坎儿再次问道，打起十二分精神控制自己的语音语调。他的体表温度开始升高，他后悔自己没有摘下围巾。<br/>“这是个很难回答的问题，医生。我也想不明白。你能给我提供几个选项吗？选择题总比填空题简单。”带土说着，张嘴轻咬泛白的指节，又收起手指检查稍微嫌长的指甲，始终回避着斯坎儿的眼神。<br/>“提供选项，是的。可我对你们的过去一无所知——或许你可以先谈谈你们之间发生了什么。”<br/>带土的眼睛明亮起来，这可怜的小医生一脚踩进了他准备好的陷阱！<br/>“我以为我们在谈论我的自杀，可你看起来似乎对卡卡西更感兴趣。为什么？”带土抛出他预先准备好的问题，期待着斯坎儿的反应。他得搞明白，斯坎儿朝他流露的善意到底是因为自己还是因为卡卡西。如果是后者，这场对话将毫无意义。<br/>斯坎儿暗自后悔自己的追问操之过急，他不愿意破坏两人之间好不容易建立起来的信任。当然，他也不愿意让对话的节奏被带土掌控。毕竟他的最终目的在于阻止带土自杀，而不是修复他和卡卡西的关系——因为那或许是永远无法修复的东西。<br/>斯坎儿很快反应道：“比起这个问题，或许你提问的动机更加值得我们注意，带土。你为什么会提出这个问题？”<br/>他在用问题来回答问题！狡猾的心理医生，带土想，可他知道他们确实有这么做的权力。<br/>他在稍加思索后决定说出实话：“因为你看起来更加关心卡卡西，而不是我。”<br/>这项指控按在斯坎儿身上很滑稽，却又有理有据。操之过急！他再一次后悔着，小心地不让动摇出现在脸上。斯坎儿说：“我会给每位谈话对象百分之百的注意力，带土。谈话的最终目的，是尽我所能地帮助你。六代目——对不起，卡卡西说你愿意与所有人说话，唯独不愿与他交流。我因此判断他对你来说相当特殊——”<br/>“特殊？！”带土又叫嚷起来，但斯坎儿这次坚决打断了他的咆哮。<br/>“——聊聊他或许会对理解你，以及你为什么想要自杀有帮助。而只有知道了动机，我们才有机会去做些什么。”<br/>斯坎儿长久注视着带土的眼睛，他没有对这位满脸可怕伤疤的战犯显露出任何偏见和评判，想也知道这样的人屈指可数，除了卡卡西以外没有第二个。更何况，斯坎儿的判断没有错。卡卡西当然很特殊，否则带土不会用咆哮掩饰自己被戳中心事的窘迫。他们的一大段过去交织在一起，如果你要带土去回忆，他就没法不谈论卡卡西。<br/>带土对这双眼睛毫无办法。他忽然凑近斯坎儿的脸，几乎碰到了棕发男人的鼻尖，温热的气息呼在他的脸上。如果他还能提炼查克拉，那么他就能极容易地入侵这个人的内心，不需要再陪他玩些文字游戏了。<br/>斯坎儿并不像他想象中那样镇定，他很快朝后撤了撤身子，又多此一举地开始整理自己的衣领，像是为了掩饰尴尬而故意找些动作。这把戏带土早在卡卡西身上试过，他知道卡卡西沉稳到能接受他入侵他的安全距离。那个游刃有余的混蛋。而这位斯坎儿显然做不到，可这至少说明他没有戴着一张假面具！<br/>带土说：“好吧，好吧。你想知道什么？”<br/>斯坎儿说：“谈谈你们的过去，这会对我们有帮助的。”<br/>“我们过去是极好的朋友。”带土说，他开始回忆，眼神时不时悬停在空无一物的角落，“我们一起上下学，一起踢罐子，一起做所有事。我们如胶似漆地黏在一起，从没吵过架，以为我们的完美友谊就会这样持续到永远。”<br/>他在说什么？从没吵过架？别开玩笑了！他们那时一见面就要吵上几句，老天，他在撒谎。他为什么要撒谎？他在试探我？他看出什么了？斯坎儿的脑子抛出一连串的问句，他的理智一路跑在前面。他终于开始正视这场伪装行动中的危险意味。<br/>带土在撒谎，他料到带土会不愿配合，会企图把他赶走，但他没想到带土会撒谎。斯坎儿一面检视属于自己的那份回忆，一面专注地观察带土的表情。<br/>斯坎儿的立场很微妙，他刚说过自己对两人的过去一无所知，现在他要怎么戳穿带土的谎言？那会暴露他的身份。而如果他没法戳穿，这场掺了谎言的治疗也只能是架空的表演，是带土随便出于什么意图的独角戏。他什么也做不到。如果带土真的是有意为之，这确实是防御和攻击都极其周到的一步棋，斯坎儿——卡卡西几乎要为他鼓掌赞叹了。<br/>斯坎儿提醒自己冷静下来，把注意力放在带土编造的故事上。这故事不可能完美无缺，他想，要找到突破口。<br/>“斯坎儿，斯坎儿。你在听吗？”带土问道。不久前他还在嫌这个名字奇怪，现在倒是叫的很顺口。<br/>要他朝素不相识的人说出真相，揭开已经愈合的伤疤？别傻了！带土的谎言让他得已后撤一步，站在较为安全的地方——远离悬崖，远离深渊，远离自己。我没有理由相信这个人，带土冷冰冰地想到，看着那张认真聆听的脸，心中充满嘲弄的快感。你打算对我编造的谎言做出怎样煞有介事的分析？<br/>“我在听。你说你以为你们完美的友谊会这样持续到永远。”斯坎儿再次露出好看的微笑，他本能地知道那是他的武器之一，“抱歉打断你，带土。对小孩子来说，从不吵架的友谊可不常见。而据我所知，在四战战场上，你曾和卡卡西爆发激烈的争执？”<br/>“是的，我们大吵一架，”带土说，又补充道：“然后我差点杀了他，他差点杀了我。要是水门老师没拦着，他真能杀了我。他在我面前永无休止地放低姿态，最后能下杀手的却又是他，你说这气人不气人？”<br/>（我不能，带土，我不能。）<br/>斯坎儿无声地吞咽下这项指控，知道自己一定会在这句话上消耗掉很多个无眠的夜晚。不过，他提醒自己，至少现在你是局外人。<br/>斯坎儿问道：“是什么让你们的关系发生这样剧烈的变化？”<br/>斯坎儿不敢相信自己能坦然问出这样的问题，从头到脚的伪装让他远离了那个躲在上忍制服里的银发忍者。他正在从第三者的视角审视两人间复杂过头的关系，这让他如释重负，像是潜入深海的人终于有机会浮上水面呼吸一口新鲜空气。<br/>带土决心要把这种无关痛痒的一问一答继续下去，并祈祷这最终能够磨断斯坎儿的全部耐心。<br/>他耸耸肩膀：“因为他更喜欢小时候的那个我！那时候我们关系很好，那个‘我’更合他心意。”<br/>“那时候的你是个什么样的人？他是什么样？”<br/>“我？那时我什么也不会，因此什么也不怕，以为自己手中握着无穷无尽的力量。我总缠着他教我忍术，坦白和你说，我羡慕他能做好所有事，又那么受女孩子欢迎。我羡慕他的一切，我嫉妒他，又忍不住仰慕他。”<br/>“让我们远离抽象的描述，带土。”斯坎儿一针见血地指出了带土的小把戏，“我知道这很不容易，但我们必须进到更深的地方。或者说，请你允许我进到更深的地方。请试着告诉我一些事件。你认为有什么事情彻底扭转了你们之间的关系？”<br/>斯坎儿那柔和的嗓音很有诱惑力，带土再次察觉到倾诉的欲望梗在喉咙口，他在和人类的本能作战，这让他有些烦躁不安。为了不至于使自己的谎言露出马脚，带土决定多少交代一些真相。<br/>“事件，”他说，“是的。那时我是中忍，卡卡西是上忍，我们被派往三战战场。你能想象吗，医生？那么小的孩子被派到前线？”<br/>带土停下来寻求斯坎儿的认可，他得到了他想要的。斯坎儿脸上显出凝重肃穆的神色，这几乎吓到了带土。他原本以为这位面容和善又尚年轻的医生没经历过任何事，原本以为他给自己的回应只能是些泛滥的伪善——带土原本坚信，亲历者以外的任何人都不可能理解那样庞大的悲伤。<br/>可斯坎儿的表情让他觉得自己猜错了，他被这位医生的共情能力打动了。“我明白，”斯坎儿说，“这通常意味着难以扭转的心理创伤。事实上，六代目——对不起，卡卡西正考虑召回那批过早就被派往战场的忍者，找到他们失散的家人和好友——”<br/>“他真打算这么做？”带土笑了一声，竖起两根手指顶着自己的太阳穴，“他是怕那批人里出现第二个宇智波带土？”<br/>“他也许是怕那批人里出现第二个旗木卡卡西。”斯坎儿快速接口道，然后他想到，自己不该这么说的。<br/>“你说得对，医生。”带土顿了顿，像是没注意到斯坎儿的失言，“我没从这个角度想过。你看，他总在自责，我恨透了他这么做。我希望他停下来，可我毫无办法。”<br/>“你知道他为什么自责吗？跟你将要描述的，三战战场上发生的事情有关吗？”<br/>又一次，斯坎儿试着掌握对话的方向。带土似乎在不断提起新的话题，他是想要逃避什么？<br/>“他以为自己害死了琳——琳是我们小队的医疗忍者。”带土再一次止住话头，他有些招架不住斯坎儿的一路追问了。这个人似乎有无穷无尽的耐心，他想，卡卡西究竟付给他多少钱？<br/>“再详细些，到底发生了什么？”斯坎儿鼓励他，也是在鼓励自己，“我注意到你的呼吸节奏有些变化，带土，你的脸很苍白。谈到这件事会让你不舒服？”<br/>“不会。”带土斩钉截铁地否定道，很快强迫自己恢复平稳的呼吸，这对忍者来说并不难，只要你掌握技巧。可这到底让他有些分心，他不自在地抓着自己的脖子，扣出一条条红印。斯坎儿没有放过这些小动作。<br/>带土已经很久没有回忆这段往事了，他通常不允许自己去回忆。他的语速十分缓慢，斯坎儿当然知道为什么。<br/>带土说：“做任务的时候，我和卡卡西大吵一架。我们分散开来……我独自去救琳，而他想要先去完成任务。”<br/>“他想要放弃琳，是吗？这是你们吵架的原因？”<br/>带土忽然从椅子上一跃而起，猛地拔高了音量，语速飞快又极具攻击性。<br/>“不要随便下结论！你根本什么都不知道！他是因为白牙的死亡才会那样做——而且、而且他最终赶了过来，为我挡下一刀。没有他我早就死了！他——”<br/>带土忽然意识到了自己的失态。老天啊，他刚刚在为卡卡西辩护吗？他坐回椅子上，弓着背低垂脑袋，双手不安地绞在一起，像是做了什么错事。“对不起，斯坎儿。”他说，却无法解释自己的行为，于是他只好重复了一遍，“对不起。”<br/>“你在为卡卡西说话，但又很快后悔自己不该这么做。”斯坎儿说，“我们将稍后讨论这个问题，好吗？”<br/>带土点点头。他感到自己离悬崖又近了一步。<br/>“我很感激你能对我开诚布公，带土。”斯坎儿说着，试探性地碰了碰带土的手臂。带土并没有躲开。这位医生很喜欢肢体接触，他有气无力地意识到，这又跟卡卡西不一样。<br/>“你是说，你们一向关系很好，从未吵架——但却在战场上大吵一架，以致分散行动。”斯坎儿说，他找到了自己想要的突破口，“告诉我我是不是漏听了什么，带土。我想不通你口中的完美友谊为什么会在战场上忽然消失。没有任何先兆出现在你们的日常生活里吗？”<br/>带土发觉了自己的前后矛盾，可他也提不起兴趣胡诌下去了。<br/>“先兆……当然是有的。”他勉强说，“也许我们曾经吵过几次架，也许是十几次。好吧，也许是更多。我们观念不合，那时我是个自由散漫的傻瓜，可他已经是训练有素的忍者了。”<br/>又一次，斯坎儿拍了拍他的肩膀，他的手掌在带土的肩膀上肆无忌惮地停留了更长时间，仿佛在无言宽恕带土自相矛盾的说法。<br/>实际上，这位心理医生没有及时质疑带土话语中的矛盾，这是相当不专业的做法。毕竟治疗需要的不是宽恕——宽恕是人们在教堂的告解室里希求的，上帝才能给予的东西。<br/>如果带土注意到了这点疏漏，或许他能更早察觉斯坎儿的真正身份。只不过，这时候，带土的注意力都被这只温热的手吸引过去了。</p><p>带土的坦白似乎是一切的开始，在那之后，说真话突然变得自然又轻松。前两次的谈话，斯坎儿没有作出过多的专业分析，他更多是在聆听带土的自白。两人凑在一起整合信息，尝试拼凑出宇智波带土的完整人生。<br/>斯坎儿提出要用自己的开诚布公换取带土的信任，他也确实这么做了。这让带土久违地感到被尊重——一种轻松的，平等的，属于成年人的尊重，而不是像卡卡西那张总是在自责的苦瓜脸上对他表现出来的诚惶诚恐和相敬如宾。<br/>卡卡西的表情总像是在说他亏欠了带土一个宇宙。我们的宇智波先生一开始对此感到内疚，继而沮丧，最后，他暴跳如雷地想要离开。<br/>与卡卡西不同，斯坎儿那张脸上有丰富得多的表情，这让带土觉得自己正在和一个活生生的人类讲话，而不是一本印满了省略号的文库本。你能拿什么回敬一排悲伤的省略号？当然只有省略号！<br/>斯坎儿是绝对优秀的听众，他给了带土百分之百的注意力——想想看，得到这样一个好看的家伙的全部注意，光是这点就足以让带土说下去了。<br/>带土发觉自己的自白越详细越彻底，斯坎儿看起来就越满意。而他想让他满意，想让笑容不止一次地出现在那张脸上。他对他说了一切，说起神无毗桥的战斗，说起琳的死亡，说起自己如何被斑救下，说起他的月之眼计划。<br/>带土原来以为自己不需要任何听众，以为自己有勇气在孤独和静默中死去，可被压抑的欲望一旦受到释放，就再也控制不住了。他是多希望有个人能听他说说这一切啊。他原本以为，他的听众不能是卡卡西，又只能是卡卡西。这种自相矛盾的境地只能让他放弃了倾诉。可如今，像魔法一样，斯坎儿出现在他的面前。<br/>不仅如此，带土很快尝到了心理治疗中最诱人的甜头。不管他说了什么混账话，不管他揭露出内心深处多少肮脏黑暗的想法，斯坎儿都不会加以评判，甚至还要嘉奖他的诚实。多么简单纯粹的关系啊——带土发觉半小时前自己还在抗拒这种病人与医生的关系，而现在，他开始沉醉其中了。<br/>在斯坎儿宣布结束第一次的谈话，将要离开的时候，带土发现时针居然已经转了三圈。自从被押入这地牢，带土的时间从未遭到过这样严重的忽视。<br/>而且，带土发觉自己正在期待斯坎儿的下一次造访。他控制不住地想要去询问约定的细节：你会在几天后过来，上午还是下午？你能停留多久？下次我们会聊些什么？<br/>突然爆发出这样强大的依赖终究还是让带土有些紧张，他觉得自己像是把对卡卡西——或者说对世界的复杂感情一股脑转移到了这位医生身上。<br/>第一次治疗结束的时候，带土局促地想要和斯坎儿握一握手，可斯坎儿却把他拉进怀里轻轻抱了抱——不由分说的拥抱，透露出年轻医生的真诚和果决，或许还带一点鲁莽。<br/>在那之后，每回结束谈话时，他们都要互相拥抱，这成了两人间的小小仪式。原本只是礼貌疏远的上半身拥抱，后来带土主动凑得越来越近，而斯坎儿无声默许了他的行为。<br/>心理医生被允许拥抱他的病人吗？带土不知道，可他知道自己绝对不可能从卡卡西那儿得到这样的拥抱。要让卡卡西抱他，或者说，要让他抱卡卡西，得走长长的流程，签好几份协议，最好还要买两份人身保险，防止两人再次互相捅向心脏。这不能怪他们，只能怪他们间沉淀下的所有恩怨和时光。<br/>只不过，这拥抱中有什么熟悉的东西引起带土的注意，可这位宇智波的脑袋已经完全被斯坎儿俘获了。于是这念头只是像敏捷的小动物那样一闪而过，没有在他脑海里留下任何踪迹。<br/>他再一次答应斯坎儿自己会乖乖记录最近的梦，然后目送着他走出去。<br/>而斯坎儿，回到家里，摘下假发，对着镜子卸掉眼影和遮盖伤疤的贴纸，抠着嗓子让声音恢复正常。他的计划奏效了，这是他在四战结束后第一次与带土进行这样长时间的交流，他打算让自己再花半小时沉溺于这种喜悦，随后再来处理一个更加令人沮丧的问题：为什么旗木卡卡西只有在不做自己时才能与宇智波带土好好说话？<br/>斯坎儿或许正离带土越来越近，卡卡西想到，可他不是正离带土越来越远吗？</p><p>斯坎儿与带土约定每周见面三次，每次持续四个小时。他们把前两次对话的时间全部花在了互相了解上。在花足够的时间回顾带土的人生轨迹后，斯坎儿打算着手解决最重要的问题——带土的自毁倾向。<br/>斯坎儿开始尝试做出一些精神分析。他没有忘记第一次的谈话里留下的问题：在意识到自己正为卡卡西辩护时，带土露出了做错事的表情。<br/>他要求带土对自己的行为做出解释，带土显出百般抗拒。他坚决地追问下去，并要求带土顺带着解释这种抗拒。<br/>“我觉得卡卡西不该自责，他不能总是一个人揽下所有责任，”带土说，“可我又不想为他说话。”<br/>“让我们尝试扩展句子，带土。你觉得卡卡西不该责备自己，而你的辩护又是认为我也不该轻易责备他，是吗？”<br/>“是的，是的，医生。”<br/>“可你又不愿为他说话。为什么？”<br/>“这——也许我不想给人留下我们关系很好——我是说，关系密切的印象。”<br/>“这儿只有我们两个人，带土。你不想让我觉得你和卡卡西关系密切？还是说，你不想让自己意识到，你实际上和卡卡西关系很好——我是说，关系密切？”斯坎儿眨了眨眼睛模仿带土的语调，尝试给他一些启发。<br/>带土哑口无言，他清楚知道答案是后者。这是他第一次亲眼看到自己的行为动机被漂亮地剖开，这让他有些胆怯，又有些兴奋，因为斯坎儿正给予他想要的陪伴。<br/>在深沉的孤独中与决算不上完善的自我对峙是相当可怕的事情，也许意识深入潜意识也只能沾满腐臭粘腻的淤泥，最终无功而返。那会让你察觉自己身上最低劣又不可分割的一部分，这当然会导致巨大的失望，对自己，对世界。于是人们找出各种方法结束生命。<br/>可如果一位心理医生与你同行，意识一转攻势，深入探索的行为本身开始带有意义。更何况，人类本身是渴望外界的认可的。再怎么自给自足的人也总需要外界的声音。<br/>除了这样深度的自我察觉，斯坎儿又在稍后的治疗中与带土正面谈起自杀，尽管这时候带土已经很久没有去琢磨自杀的新方法了。<br/>他要带土仰躺在椅子上，放空自己的脑子。他说：“放松下来，带土，闭上眼睛，试着去自由联想‘自杀’，看看这个念头会为我们带来什么。不要评判和筛选，说出出现在你脑袋里的所有东西。”<br/>带土决定配合他，他闭上眼睛。<br/>“我杀了太多人，做错太多事了。”他喃喃着，双手交叉着放在腹部，“活着也能赎罪！他对我说，可是我不相信……是他要我活着，多沉重的负担？可我也曾要他活着……我救了他，卡卡西，他也救了我……我们互相推脱生命，这个沉重的礼物。礼物……我曾送他一只眼睛，到底是成了负担……那眼睛把他困在原地！到头来我成为了所有人的负担，石头，沉重的压倒一切的巨石压着我的半边身体……那件事发生之后巨石从来没有离开，如影随形的巨石，只有我的死亡才能击碎的巨石。我受够了……我希望我从没出现在他的生命里……”<br/>“为什么你希望自己从没出现在他的生命里？”斯坎儿轻声问道。<br/>（为什么你希望自己从没出现在我的生命里？）<br/>带土像是没有听见。他继续说：“没有出口的迷宫，一团难解的毛线，一个无休无止的死循环……我和他之间的关系比世界上的一切谜题加起来都复杂。没法概括成问题的问题怎么能找得到答案？我早就放弃了……我看到四散的颜色和碎片，烟雾在干扰我的视线。一切都分崩离析不成体系……我没法抓住任何东西……所有的一切都从我的指缝中溜走了……”<br/>然后，毫无征兆地，带土开始流眼泪。他从没想过自己的情绪会这样突然崩溃。他突兀地站起来，拒绝了斯坎儿递过来的纸巾，拒绝回答他提出的任何问题，只是背过身沉默地站着。他那训练有素的肌肉隐在宽松褪色的囚服之下，于是这个身形健壮的男人的背影带上了不可思议的寂寞。<br/>斯坎儿试着提出问题。他说：“如果眼泪会说话，带土，想想看你的眼泪在说些什么？”<br/>带土首次表现出这样极端不配合的样子，他用沉默抗拒一切。因此，那天的谈话被迫提前结束，分别前斯坎儿照例给了带土一个拥抱，可他觉得自己在抱一截木头。<br/>斯坎儿原本以为自己有些进展，却意外地触碰到了墙壁。这让他开始重新判断这个计划的可行性，并考虑自己是不是该收手了。<br/>可斯坎儿却在下一次治疗中听到带土这样迫不及待地对他说：“我不会再尝试着杀掉自己了，医生。”</p><p>六代目火影与他刚上任的军师分享了自己的计划，鹿丸听说了带土的变化——他不再尝试自杀——他惊讶于卡卡西可怕的，俘获人心的能力，同时对那张面罩下藏着怎样的脸更加好奇。<br/>“只是心理治疗中的移情，没什么大不了的。病人会对心理医生产生强烈的情感，这种情绪会迅速对抗甚至完全消除病人的自毁倾向。”卡卡西说，“这只是第一步，是用以救急的激素。”<br/>鹿丸问：“这件事要如何收场？”<br/>卡卡西说：“理想状态会是这样——斯坎儿陪他找到活下去的方式，顺便劝说他与卡卡西好好交流。然后，砰，斯坎儿消失不见，去其他国家治疗他的下一个病人。”<br/>鹿丸说：“卡卡西老师，您明明清楚事情不会这样简单。要是宇智波带土真的爱上了斯坎儿——”<br/>卡卡西笑了笑：“相信我，斯坎儿是绝对具有专业素养的心理医生，他不会允许这种事情发生。”<br/>鹿丸确实佩服卡卡西的行动能力。这些天，卡卡西靠着阅读专业书籍和采访真正的心理医生迅速熟悉了他未曾涉足过的领域。鹿丸信任六代目火影的能力，可问题只有一个。<br/>鹿丸说：“可是，您的病人是宇智波带土。这是您的强项，也是您的弱点。”<br/>卡卡西知道鹿丸说的没错，也知道自己该提高警惕。在作为斯坎儿与带土谈话的同时，卡卡西仍然保持着带上红豆糕去地牢探访带土的习惯。卡卡西假装自己什么也不知道，他还在主动询问斯坎儿的事情。<br/>他说：“斯坎儿的事情，抱歉没有提前和你说。上周你们应该已经见了几次，他说要保护病人的隐私，因此不愿与我多说。我完全理解他的做法。”<br/>带土顽固地闭紧嘴巴，心里却很高兴斯坎儿最终选择站在自己这边——他什么也没透露出去！<br/>卡卡西没有等到带土的回答，但他继续说了下去。这些年对着几块墓碑，他早就练出了自言自语的能力。即使对面是一块冰冷的石头，他也能说上一两个小时，更何况有血有肉的宇智波带土正坐在他的对面。这还不够好吗？<br/>卡卡西说：“老实说，我不知道这位斯坎儿作为心理医生的水平如何，只希望我不是在帮倒忙，带土。如果你感到不舒服，我可以马上叫他不要再来——”<br/>带土觉得自己有必要捍卫斯坎儿的权威，又或许他想靠着这句话炫耀他和这位医生间的关系。他说：“不，斯坎儿是个很好的人，我想继续见他。”<br/>这是带土被押入地牢以来与卡卡西说的第一句话。而这句话却是在直白夸赞卡卡西的伪装身份，卡卡西实在不知道该用什么表情回应这句话，他只庆幸面罩还好好待在自己的脸上。</p><p>除了那次偶发的情绪崩溃，带土觉得自己的状态好得不得了。他期待着每一次与斯坎儿的谈话，而期待就意味着，你默许了生命的继续。他很快不再整日琢磨着如何杀死自己，又迫不及待地把这变化与斯坎儿分享。<br/>他对斯坎儿说：“我不知道该怎么描述我的感觉，医生。你好像在一间黑暗的屋子里点起蜡烛，照亮了我从来没有注意过的地方——又像是我把自己的一部分寄存在了你那儿。”<br/>斯坎儿露出发自内心的笑容，他说：“太好了，带土。这证明了我们的进步。可我必须提前与你约定，在治疗结束的时候，我必须把你寄存在我这里的那一部分自我交还给你。”<br/>看到带土落寞沮丧的表情，斯坎儿尝试用一句玩笑话调节气氛：“你看，我是医生，我还得治疗其他人，还有许多人等着使用这个寄存柜呢。”<br/>带土说：“即使我交违约金也不可以吗？我想长期占据——”<br/>斯坎儿打断了他：“这是我们的职业准则，带土。我不可能打破这条规定。”<br/>带土说：“你知道吗？你听起来简直像卡卡西。”<br/>斯坎儿知道自己不该对这句话做出太大反应。他只是说：“也许是因为我们都尊重自己的职业。”<br/>带土说：“看看他的下场吧，医生，看看那个可怜的人。是制服穿着他，而不是他穿着制服。有时候，我真希望你和我不是以医生和病人的身份相遇。我们会成为多好的朋友——甚至超越朋友！”<br/>带土眨眨眼睛，希望斯坎儿明白自己的意思。<br/>斯坎儿礼貌地微笑着：“时间不可能倒流，带土。我们的关系终究有要结束的一天。”<br/>带土皱起眉头。他说：“你是说，当我完全好了，当我不再有受治疗的必要，你就会离开？”<br/>斯坎儿明知自己不能在这个问题上表现出任何迟疑，他却还是犹豫了一秒钟。对这场关系上瘾的只有带土一个吗？似乎始作俑者也乐在其中。<br/>斯坎儿说：“是的。我会离开。不过我必须声明，带土，会问出这种问题就证明你还有受到治疗的必要。”<br/>“我当然还需要治疗！”带土说，卷起袖子给斯坎儿看手腕上的割痕，“瞧，我虽然没再想着杀死自己，可我忍不住用玻璃碎片割伤自己——你能不告诉他们我藏了一块玻璃碎片吗？而且，我还是不愿意和卡卡西讲话。我仍然无法面对他，医生。”<br/>没等斯坎儿给出回答，带土迅速继续了下去，他故意要打乱斯坎儿的节奏。带土说：“我想到一个不错的交易，医生。我承诺我会好好和卡卡西说话，我承诺我会停止伤害自己，持续时间——我想想，三个月？六个月？一年？随你喜欢，医生。”<br/>斯坎儿嗅到了危险的信号。治疗不该是这样，可带土开出的条件极具诱惑力，他只好听下去。<br/>“如果我做到了，你就要与我共度一个周末，远离这地牢又抛弃医患关系的一个周末——怎么样，斯坎儿？”</p><p>斯坎儿要自己冷静下来权衡利弊。首先他清楚知道这样的交易不是心理医生该做的事情，如果他是真正的医生，他一定会被道德委员会起诉的。<br/>可斯坎儿本身并不受限于那些条条框框之下，他试着去解析带土的动机。带土的要求很简单：与斯坎儿共度一个周末。这意味着他想要接近斯坎儿，摆脱治疗的语境，与他发展更私人化的亲密关系。<br/>危险的想法，带土对斯坎儿的移情显然过了头——他变得过分喜爱这名医生了，就像鹿丸先前预言的一样。斯坎儿知道很多心理医生都有过这种经历。想想看，一周三次的亲密对话，每次四个小时。你会在什么样的人身上投资这样多的时间用以深度交流？这当然会催生出一些隐秘的情感，这情感又正因为这种隐秘性而迅速升温。<br/>于是，病人和医生间常常会发展出一种暧昧复杂的关系。很多道德败坏的医生便在病人彻底敞开心胸，展露自己的脆弱面后刻意夸大自己的权威作用，借机与病人发生关系——这是性虐待的一种。<br/>许多医生告诫斯坎儿，发生了这种情况，你绝不能指望病人自己察觉。你必须保持冷静，毫不犹豫地拒绝病人的暗示，并公开把这个问题作为病症的一种加以讨论。<br/>可斯坎儿又不得不承认带土的条件很有说服力。他要是整整一年都表现良好——不再伤害自己，保持与卡卡西的交流——斯坎儿不就达到了自己一开始的治疗目的吗？<br/>不，不。斯坎儿反驳自己，这种治疗效果只能是暂时的，在我兑现了承诺后，带土又会恢复原来的样子，不，或许会反弹得更加严重。会吗？他质疑道，好好与卡卡西沟通交流一整年，这对他们两人来说不是更加有效的治疗吗？这会劝得带土开启一段新生活吗？与卡卡西的交流或许可以转移他对斯坎儿的注意力，这样，兴许不消一年，带土就会主动忘记他，他也不用再兑现那荒唐的承诺了。<br/>可万一不是这样呢？万一在一年后，带土确实要求他做到自己所承诺的，他真的要用斯坎儿的身份与他共度周末吗？说到底，所谓“共度周末”到底是什么？他们要去做些什么？带土想对他做些什么？他又期待着什么？如果交换条件是“与旗木卡卡西共度周末”就好办了！斯坎儿不得不承认，是他亲手把自己推进了这样艰难的境地。<br/>即使是像斯坎儿这样思维缜密的人，也很快被这整件事中包含的过多的假设和变量搞得心力憔悴，其中最糟糕的就是他的双重身份了。他的谎言一旦被戳穿，带土会作何反应？他会愤怒吗？还是陷入更可怕的消沉？他会因为自己竟曾向旗木卡卡西示好而怒不可遏吗？这是否会再一次引发他的自我厌恶？<br/>老天！斯坎儿用力捏了捏鼻梁，感到眼球后头的压力让人难以忍受，太阳穴隐隐作痛。<br/>这是斯坎儿第一次在两人的谈话出显出这样极端困扰的样子，带土兴致勃勃地观察他的表情，并且知道这种犹豫恰好是对他提出的交易的最好回应。这证明了他开出的条件有多么诱人，又证明了他索取的回报并非彻底强人所难。带土十分有自信，他坐直身子等待斯坎儿的回答。<br/>斯坎儿心平气和地朝他微笑，嘴角的弧度减少了几分亲密意味，看起来更加礼貌，疏远，看起来更加——更加“卡卡西”了。带土呆滞地微张着嘴，他惊讶于自己先前完全没有注意到这一点。<br/>斯坎儿说：“我必须拒绝你的交易，带土。”</p><p>带土料到自己会得到这个回答，也早就想过如何回应。他说：“不要先急着拒绝我，医生。你那么聪明，一定能看出这个计划的诱人之处。具体条件我们可以慢慢谈。”<br/>斯坎儿说：“我明白你的意思，带土。可我的作用是修复你和自己的关系，修复你和其他人的关系——而不是我本人和你发展一段长期关系。我只能是一件工具，做好我的份内事，然后向雇主讨要我应得的酬劳。”<br/>带土稍微抬高音量：“你提到了钱，我们前几次的谈话中你从没提到过钱。你是想用这玩意儿把我们的关系世俗化？你一开始说得那么好——开诚布公，互相信任，对我抱有个人层面的兴趣——还是说，你从一开始就在骗我？你是为了钱，才来找我这个极度危险又不太正常的战犯做心理治疗？”<br/>他开始反向分析我的意图了，老天啊。斯坎儿必须承认带土做得很不错，他的解析基本正确。<br/>这位战犯许久未向他的心理医生展露出自己咄咄逼人的一面了，他简直毫不费力地控制了整个房间的氛围。<br/>他的两道眉毛向眉心聚拢，眉眼间的每一道细纹都在无声地责难斯坎儿的背叛，而嘴角却又留有余地，似笑非笑的微妙弧度是他留给斯坎儿的机会——挽救这一切的机会。<br/>整张脸仿佛在说：我的朋友，我理解你的一切。你的话语伤害了我，但我能给你你想要的宽恕，我能当一切都未曾发生。只要你说出来。<br/>这让斯坎儿多少有些畏缩，他再次深刻意识到自己面对的决不是曾经那个容易糊弄的，戴着护目镜的爱哭鬼了。<br/>斯坎儿被困于自己的立场，他忽然又意识到了自己的另一个错误：作为旗木卡卡西，作为宇智波带土的旧友，他对他一开始就是有反移情的——一种医生对病人的过分关心，超过界限的私人化感情。<br/>斯坎儿打起精神迎战，这场心理博弈的发展正在迅速超出他的想象框架。他说：“我得首先是个医生，其次再是你的医生，带土，我们必须搞清楚先后关系。这里头不是是与非的欺骗，而是分清主次关系的职业操守。我该引导你直面你与旧友的关系——不论这意味着修复还是彻底斩断——因为人总得为一段庞大沉重的感情负责。一味回避只能导致更加严重的心理病症，甚至消极发展成自我厌恶。我知道这很难，我也知道选择一段仅存于当下又轻松自然的感情比前者更有诱惑力——但这恰好是我们需要解决的问题。”<br/>这是非常聪明的反驳，带土露出心有不甘的表情，但他很快满足于自己的另一项收获——他仿佛逼出了这个一直以来感性又友好的医生的另一面，掌控于理性之下的一面。<br/>这当然会让带土想起某个人，只是他尚不明白两人间有怎样的联系。他像耐心老练的侦探那样收集着蛛丝马迹。他决定与斯坎儿聊下去，因为详细的对话能够提供丰富的调查材料。<br/>带土说：“听你的话，医生，你是在建议我去找卡卡西聊聊？”<br/>这让斯坎儿又重新见到了胜利的曙光。他说：“是的，我一直建议你这么做。”<br/>带土说：“这倒提醒了我。最近，我梦到了卡卡西。我按照你说的，在半夜梦醒的时候把这梦记了下来。”<br/>他故弄玄虚地停下来，等着斯坎儿的问题。实际上宇智波带土喜欢被人追问的感觉，这让他觉得自己受到重视。如果卡卡西早知道这一点，他就不会这么多次欲言又止了。<br/>卡卡西不知道，可如今的斯坎儿知道。他问道：“是什么样的梦？”<br/>就连带土也觉得接下来的话难以启齿。他慢吞吞地说：“我梦到我和他躺在一张床上，医生。”<br/>斯坎儿祈祷事情能够不像自己想象的那样发展。他说：“然后呢？你们在床上做什么？”<br/>“我们——我们什么也没穿。他在我身下——我们在、在睡觉。”<br/>“睡觉？”斯坎儿说，“哪种睡觉？”<br/>“还不够明显吗？”带土吼道，“成年人的那种睡觉！”<br/>斯坎儿的耳边一片轰鸣，本能让他的脸从耳朵尖开始一路泛红。等一下，等一下！他提醒自己，谈论这样有关原始欲望的梦是心理治疗中的常见步骤，而他扮演的是一位经验丰富的医生，他怎么能脸红？斯坎儿强迫自己冷静下来，红潮褪去，他的脸很快又显出一种几乎病态的苍白。<br/>斯坎儿有些强势地问道：“你能回忆起更多吗？说出所有你记得的。声音，气味，温度——告诉我细节，带土。”<br/>斯坎儿的语调仿佛经过精心调试的机器，看不出一丝破绽。他的声音沉稳有力，显出不容置疑的专业权威——甚至有些专业过头了，带土只从那其中读出了理性和专业的力量，却没有找到斯坎儿个人对这个梦展现的任何想法。<br/>看到自己的坦白没有激起波澜，他有些失望。带土没有立马回答斯坎儿的问题。他弓起身子抵住椅背，移动重心让一条椅子腿翘起来，前后摇晃着，双手紧抓着椅子边缘。<br/>“你在走神，带土。”斯坎儿提醒道。带土朝他敷衍地扬了扬下巴，示意自己还需要回忆的时间。<br/>幸好卡卡西本人不在现场！带土想着，鼓足勇气开始谈论梦的细节。斯坎儿全神贯注地听着。带土注意到，不论自己说出多么令人面红耳赤的句子，斯坎儿都不为所动，脸色甚至比往常还要苍白。<br/>于是带土不满地控诉道：“拜托，医生，你真的在听我说话吗？你真的能理解这个梦让我多不舒服吗？”<br/>斯坎儿的过度自制让他没法流露出一点表情。他僵硬地点点头，可这毫无说服力。<br/>带土说：“这样，医生，你想想看，你有没有特别好的旧友？同性朋友？”<br/>斯坎儿说：“我有。”<br/>而且他正坐在我面前。斯坎儿在心里补充道。<br/>带土说：“那你想一想和他睡觉会是什么样子？这样你或许就能理解我了。”<br/>斯坎儿的思绪受到这句话的引导，再加上刚刚带土事无巨细的描述，他很难阻止画面出现在脑海里。现在，他的语调跟机器人没什么两样了。他的脸颊发红发热，又不敢对上带土的目光。<br/>斯坎儿说：“好吧，好吧。带土，我大概能明白你的意思了。”</p><p>带土向斯坎儿描述这个梦。<br/>他说自己和卡卡西躺在旗木老宅的床上，而他的心理医生，斯坎儿正站在离他们不到五米的地方。房间里的温度很高，斯坎儿却仍然整齐穿戴着他的大衣和围巾，像是因为什么隐情而不愿摘下。另外两人则什么也没穿，就那样抱在一起。<br/>带土听不到卡卡西的声音，卡卡西似乎罕见地闭上了嘴巴，闭上了眼睛，自愿放弃了带土最抵挡不住的两样武器。<br/>带土只能听见斯坎儿在对他说话，就像他们每次心理治疗时做的那样。斯坎儿在告诉他该怎么做，告诉他什么时候该俯身亲吻卡卡西，告诉他现在该抚摸什么地方，告诉他什么动作会让卡卡西招架不住。<br/>“卡卡西的脸很模糊，”带土回忆道，“而医生，你的脸隐藏在黑暗里，我也看不太清楚。所以有一瞬间，我还怀疑屋子里只有我一个人。”<br/>“即使我们那样抱在一起，我也没和卡卡西说上话。”带土说，“他原本是愿意和我说话的，我说过，他总来这地牢探访我。不愿说话的应该是我——可在那个梦里，我想要和他说话，声音却被看不见墙壁阻隔。我凑近他的耳边，可是声音无法传达。我只能先把话告诉你，斯坎儿，然后你再把我的话转达给卡卡西。卡卡西那边则毫无回应。我担心自己是不是弄疼他了，我担心自己是不是在强迫他。我问他：‘卡卡西，你是不是为了木叶才与我做这种事？’卡卡西没有回答，只是医生你对我说：‘不要紧，他一定乐在其中。’”<br/>这个梦比带土以为的还要具有隐喻意味，斯坎儿感到口干舌燥，他再一次摆正自己的位置，要自己从斯坎儿的角度分析这整个梦。<br/>带土向斯坎儿抱怨这个梦让自己冷汗直流，心脏足足狂跳了十分钟。而且，那个夜晚，他再也没能入睡。带土说：“我怎么会梦到我和他抱在一起？我向你发誓，医生，我对他没有半点想法——”<br/>斯坎儿说：“这种现象很常见，带土。我在梦里仍然是你的引导者，我引导着你接触卡卡西，这正是我们这些天在做的事情，因此这个场景不难理解。你说我是你和卡卡西的交流中介——”<br/>带土赶紧说：“我知道你没有把我们的谈话内容泄露给卡卡西，我完全相信你，医生。”<br/>这种信任只是让斯坎儿更加局促不安，他不知道自己还能撑多久。他继续说道：“带有原始情欲的梦通常是其他强烈感情的变体。你说这个梦让你不舒服，是我的引导让你不舒服吗？还是与卡卡西的过度亲密让你不舒服？”<br/>带土说：“不，正相反。”<br/>斯坎儿说：“解释一下，带土。”<br/>带土说：“最让我不舒服的地方，就是梦里的我感觉很舒服——很自然。好像依靠着你的引导，我能与卡卡西更近一点了。就好像我和他能绕过所有复杂因素，直面我们之间的感情……如果他真的还对我有任何感情的话。”<br/>斯坎儿很难不对这句话做出任何反应，他真希望自己能立刻切换成卡卡西的样子。他想要正面回答带土的这句质疑——这个机会他等了多久？可他不能！他要冒着再一次将两人的关系降至冰点的风险，去抓住这个机会吗？<br/>“可——可我不该有这种感觉的！这太不负责任了，不是吗？我用这样残忍的方式对待他……我凭什么又因为他的付出而感到幸福？我还有什么资格体验幸福？我是将要被处决的战犯，他是六代目火影。我这样的人与他躺在一张床上，甚至在做那样的事情？别开玩笑了！我无法想象他本人听到我说这样的话是什么感觉……他已经对我足够失望了。”<br/>斯坎儿说：“我听说六代目大人最近正在忙着准备五影会谈，与其他国家的高层们讨论对战犯的处置问题。他似乎有把握确保你不会被处——”<br/>“不会被处决？”带土打断他，“我知道，他来跟我说过。可这只是让我愤怒——他根本不明白我有多需要受到惩罚！”<br/>“关于这点，我们先前讨论过，”斯坎儿说，“这是你尝试自毁的动机之一。可受到惩罚并不意味着非得付出生命，活下去也能赎罪，带土——还是说，你想再一次用自己的死亡去惩罚卡卡西？”<br/>带土目光如炬地盯着斯坎儿的眼睛，企图从那浅灰色的瞳孔里读出一丝破绽。原本带土以为那淡紫色的眼影只是某种家族印记，现在看起来，这倒像是一种企图改变眼眶形状的伪装了。<br/>带土说：“卡卡西说过的话，你倒是记得很清楚。”<br/>斯坎儿明确避开了带土的试探。他说：“这是你告诉过我的，带土。让我们说回你的梦。”<br/>“我先前跟你说过我的月之眼计划，我说在那个极致梦境里会有完美的卡卡西，也会有他偏爱的，理想状态的我。该睡在一起的是那两个人！”<br/>“琳刚死的时候，我花了那么大的力气忘记卡卡西，杀死我们的过去——”带土的胸口急剧起伏着，双肩耸起，又捏紧了摆在桌面上的拳头，“我以为我已经彻底不在意他的死活了。可这梦说明了什么？我竟然会对他抱有那样的情感？也许在琳死亡的那天，在我放任他倒在血泊里，每一根暴起的树枝却都小心地避开了他的身体的那天；在神威空间里，我放弃攻击他的要害的时候，我已经注定要失败了。”<br/>“也许我清楚能阻止我，杀死我的只有卡卡西。你瞧，医生，其实我很讨厌被其他任何人打败，我只能允许卡卡西击败我，只有他有资格——因为他一度和我分享同一双眼睛，分享同一个世界！所以我才会一次又一次地要他留下来！”<br/>“我声称着厌恶他，医生，就像尚有良知的恶犬永远声称厌恶自己脖子上的项圈和锁链，可又清楚明白自己离不开它们。我不愿意与他说话，不愿意接受他的感情。我不明白为什么他事到如今还能宽恕我。”<br/>“也许事情没有这么复杂，带土。”斯坎儿平静地说，“卡卡西花了几乎半辈子去追求界限分明的规则，去保护木叶，去传承所谓的火之意志——也许这是他第一次要自己不去考虑其他的事情。也许他要你留下来是想满足他的私心。”<br/>带土说：“可说到底，谁有资格做出这样的猜测？”<br/>斯坎儿沉默着，而墙上的挂钟仍在嘀嗒作响，单调反复的声音提醒他们，这次的谈话已经超过了四个小时，他们约定好的时间。<br/>斯坎儿微微低下头，拽掉了自己的棕色发套，露出乱糟糟的银发。他察觉到自己的手在发抖，就像他那一次用雷切捅穿带土的左边心脏时一样。<br/>他擦掉了铺满眼皮的紫色眼影，颜色只是变浅了一些，没有完全消失。原本的半圆形轮廓边线变得模糊不清，深浅不一的紫色沾满了他的指尖。他垂眼盯着自己的手指，没料到自己的坦白会变得如此狼狈。<br/>最后，他揭开略带弧度的长条贴纸，先是右眼，最后才是左眼，仿佛露出那条伤疤会最终把一切谎言坐实一样。指尖沾染的紫色随着他剥开贴纸的动作蹭到了他的眼角下方。于是他看起来像是刚刚哭过。这一下子让他的的眼睛失去了所有攻击力。<br/>开口前他忽然想到，自己还没有变回原来的嗓音。要他在带土面前做这件事有些难堪，可他只是稍微犹豫了一会儿就张开嘴，把没沾上眼影的中指伸进去，轻发力道抠着喉咙。<br/>片刻后，旗木卡卡西说：“他本人也没有资格吗？”</p><p>带土看起来并没有非常惊讶。于是卡卡西问他：“你什么时候察觉的？”<br/>他担心带土又会用沉默应付一切，毕竟如今坐在他对面的不再是斯坎儿了。可这些天两人间推心置腹的谈话并非毫无效果，卡卡西这个疯狂又合理的计划，至少杀死了他们间的沉默。<br/>带土撇了撇嘴角：“卡卡西，世界上不会有第二个人对我的梦做出那样的反应。你的脸一会儿红一会儿白，你自己没有发现？”<br/>卡卡西移开视线掩饰尴尬。卸掉了伪装，又没有面罩的保护，他变得极易脸红。卡卡西说：“我还以为——我还以为我瞒过去了。”<br/>“千万不要用这套伪装去做卧底任务，卡卡西，”带土说，“我担心你会因此丢掉性命。其他还有很多地方值得怀疑，你真以为我会对小学同学的下半张脸一无所知？你真以为我不清楚你那颗痣长在什么位置？”<br/>“你是因为这个才编造出那个梦？你想让我露出破绽，自己坦白？”<br/>“不，”带土理直气壮地说，“我确实做了这样的梦，我也确实想听听斯坎儿医生会怎样分析这个梦。很有意思，不是吗？不过，一开始我真的没有想到这个友好天真的家伙会是你。这个计划太夸张又太低效了，卡卡西，我不敢相信它是出自你的脑子。你花了多少时间学习怎么做一个心理医生？”<br/>“大约一个星期——”<br/>一个星期的不眠不休。<br/>“瞧瞧，天才的特权！”带土酸溜溜地感慨道。<br/>卡卡西说：“你提出那样的交易，也是因为你已经识破了我的身份？”<br/>带土说：“那时我只是有些怀疑，那时我还没有想到那是你。我喜欢斯坎儿，我想和他共度周末。我以为这样就能远离你，卡卡西，顺带远离一切麻烦。这是我提出这个交易的全部动机。”<br/>果然如此。<br/>看到卡卡西露出略微有些沮丧的表情，带土控制不住地想要抬高音量。他说：“别搞得像是我背叛了你，卡卡西！斯坎儿能理解我的一切，何况他又不像你这么棘手——！”<br/>卡卡西说：“我得向你道歉，带土。我——”<br/>“你他妈又要道歉？我说我生气了吗？”带土忍不住骂道，站起来时差点一脚踢翻了椅子。他很快意识到了自己的言行不一，只好舔了舔嘴唇咽下更多责备，试图让自己冷静下来。<br/>他说：“你绕了这么大一个圈子，就为了能和我好好说话？”<br/>卡卡西点点头。他说：“我想，只有你愿意与我说话，我才有机会阻止你的自杀。”<br/>带土走近卡卡西，弯腰俯下身凑近他的脸，双手松松地搭在腰间。<br/>带土说：“旗木卡卡西，你他妈是不是脑子有毛病？你浪费这么多时间在我这样一个废人身上。不止这场心理治疗，我知道你还在准备五影会谈的事情，我知道你要为我辩护。你知道你的黑眼圈多重吗？你知道你的脸已经消瘦到挂不住那该死的面罩了吗？你到底有没有睡过觉？你明明可以不这么做——！”<br/>卡卡西说：“与你谈话并不是浪费时间，带土。我想我刚刚已经解释过原因了。”<br/>老天啊，他就是不愿意用旗木卡卡西的身份向我服输，是不是？从这个角度看，卡卡西的变化也许没有带土想象中那么大。<br/>带土说：“我要听你用这张脸再说一遍，卡卡西。”他的手肆无忌惮地捏起卡卡西的下巴，指腹有意无意地摩擦着那颗小痣。他庆幸斯坎儿会在每一次治疗前支开守卫，现在这个地方只有他们两个人。<br/>卡卡西被那不算太轻的力道逼迫着扬起下巴，他却开始贪恋那指尖的温度。他说：“我要满足我的私心，带土。我希望你能活下去，与我一起。”<br/>带土紧紧咬住后槽牙，努力绷住面部肌肉，因为他不想让眼泪掉到卡卡西脸上。他此刻才意识到，自己一直在斯坎儿身上寻找卡卡西的影子。<br/>“我才刚刚开始爱上那个小医生，”带土说，“我还以为我那么幸运，还能够躲在安全的角落，抛弃所有的过去，忘掉什么旗木卡卡西，喘上一口气。我他妈还以为我能重新爱上别人。结果，看起来我永远也没法摆脱你了，卡卡西。”<br/>这话反过来说也一样。卡卡西闭上眼睛，他感到带土的指腹蹭过他的眼睛，顺着脸颊的轮廓一路往下，磨蹭着他的嘴唇。他猜想紫色一定染满了他的整张脸，他现在看起来一定糟透了。<br/>“我失恋了，卡卡西。这都怪你。”带土说，他凑得越来越近，“你要怎么补偿我？”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>